All for a Unicorn
by moonliteshdow
Summary: Through a series of mishaps, the Gryffindor fifth years have to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest. What could possibly go wrong? R/Hr


_A/N: I've had this idea in mind for a couple of weeks now and was going to use it as a story in my multichapter fic. However, I felt the stuff I have in mind deserved its own story so here we are again! This is going to be a bit of a comedy in parts. A bit of a comedy, bit of romance, bit of adventure._

Through a series of mishaps, the Gryffindor fifth years have to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest. What could possibly go wrong? R/Hr

* * *

All for a Unicorn

_Chapter 1_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not having the best day they had ever had. Having been to Hagrid's for their usual Care of Magical Creatures lesson they found themselves being persuaded by none other than Hagrid himself, to assist him in the birth of a unicorn foal in the Forbidden Forest. All the Gryffindor fifth years were to stay and witness this unusual sight – not that they all wanted to; Ron looked as though he might be sick when Hagrid suggested (just at the right moment, whilst eating tea and cakes) that they should.

Lavender and Parvati were extremely interested, and began making silly cooing noises before anyone had set foot outside the hut. Hermione was whispering the history of unicorns in Harry's ear (the person she was standing closest to) and Dean, Seamus and Neville all looked much the same facial colour as Ron, who was currently leaning against the table for support.

'Now then class, I wan' yeh all teh follow me outside. I don' think it's gonna take too long, she's about ready teh have the baby. One of yeh bring a towel, and another bring a bucket of water...'

The class filed outside and tramped around to the back of the hut, where Hagrid happily hoisted his crossbow onto his back and proclaimed, 'Right, we've gotta go a way inside the forest, but don't worry, there's nothin' in here can harm yeh while yeh've got me and this.' He tapped the weapon somewhat haphazardly.

Everyone automatically stepped back a pace and eyed the crossbow dubiously, whilst Neville actually threw the towel in front of him as though this would protect him from a large, sharpened arrow.

'Keep close to me and no wandering off,' Hagrid warned, turning on his heel and walking into the forest.

Ron turned to Harry as they followed suit. 'There was one time of day we were actually doing this stuff as punishment. But now? It's Hagrid's idea of Friday night entertainment...'

Harry looked back at Hermione, who was trying to persuade Neville to follow everyone else.

'But what about You-Know-Who? Or werewolves?' he whispered, fearfully.

'Neville, You-Know-Who hasn't lived in these woods for four years! And as for the werewolves, well, I don't think there actually are any. Besides, you knew Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and he was nice wasn't he?'

'Not when he transformed he wasn't...' Harry said, 'except when he took that potion Snape made.'

'Yeah, there might be a lot of werewolves in here that haven't taken that potion Hermione...' Ron unhelpfully added, grinning.

'Ron!' she hissed, trying to pull Neville along with the towel he was holding. This resulted in her giving up and standing there holding one end of the towel, making it look like they were both involved in some weird secret society initiation ceremony.

'Come off it Neville, you're made of stronger stuff than this.' Harry walked back to them and stood by his side.

When Neville did nothing but drop his end of the towel and turn his round face fearfully toward Harry, Hermione grabbed his hand and said kindly, 'come on Neville, we'll look after you.'

'Sorry everyone...' Neville seemed to come back to himself. 'I'm just being stupid. I've never been brave like you three. I forgot we've all been in here before haven't we?'

'More times than we care to remember,' grimaced Ron as he turned around and looked back at them. His eyes lingered on Hermione's hand coupled with Neville's and he frowned.

'What's goin' on back there?' Hagrid's voice boomed loudly. 'Yeh need to keep up or we'll not get there in time.'

Hermione continued to hold Neville's hand as they walked passed Ron. She caught Ron's eyes looking at their entwined hands, and then his gaze as he looked at her. Harry looked questioningly back at Ron, who continued to stand there like stone, but Ron suddenly cleared his throat and walked behind them.

It was dropping dark, and the Gryffindor fifth years picked up the pace, walking faster than before.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


End file.
